Waltz of the Knight and His Princess
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Maggie is accepted into an exchange student program and travels to Tuscany to study and reacquaints herself with Gino, falling in love with him all over again.


Note: A fan fiction centered on Gino Terwilliger and Margaret Simpson. Inspired by "The Italian Bob". Margaret is accepted into an art/culture appreciation exchange student class to Tuscany and she meets Gino for the second time. Gino has since grown and it is love at second sight. He wants to return to America with her, but knowing his family heritage and possible murderous tendencies, that might be slightly challenging. But what if they have repented ?

"Vendetti !"—a young Gino Terwilliger, The Italian Bob 

"My name is…Perhaps it is better you don't know my name. By the time you hear it, you'll be dead."—Madlax

Chapter 1—Maggie Leaves for Tuscany

The Simpson residence had become a little bit of an "empty nest" since Lisa had gotten married to a marvelous intellectual by the name of Lyle Levine. They had since had a couple of children of their own; a girl named Laura and boy named Joshua. Many times, Maggie had gone to see her sister, upon whom she doted, and babysat her nephew and niece as much as she possibly could. Laura and Joshua adored "Aunt Maggie", but they were just as pleased when they heard she was heading to Tuscany for an exchange student program. Like her sister before her, she was extremely bright, and could speak a number of languages. She could speak Italian fluently, so getting by in Tuscany wouldn't be any trouble. However, they would miss her.

"Don't fret about me. I'll write to you as much as I can. I'm taking my laptop with me.", she said.

"Don't go crazy, Sis. You know how Italians can be !", Bart warned. Bart was still living at home since he had a part-time job that didn't pay much, but he helped Homer and Marge get by as well as Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper. Even though he was the classic underachiever, he loved his parents and would do anything to assist them as they grew older.

"Bart, you know me ! I'll be fine.", Maggie reassured him as she hugged him. She said goodbye to her family, who had gathered together to wish her well. Though they were elated in her growth as a young lady, but they were grieved to see her go.

They were slightly teary-eyed as the little girl they knew dragged her rolling suitcase up to the bus and waved as she boarded and sat down, watching her family, and her cozy house drifting away as she looked back until she could see them no longer.

It seemed like a long wait to board the plane to Tuscany, but fortunately no flights had been delayed and she was off in a matter of minutes and in the air. Springfield, USA was left far behind and before she knew it, she could see the city. She would do her sightseeing tomorrow, meet her host family, and take plenty of pictures. Of course, her family would want some souvenirs and trinkets from the trip and she wouldn't disappoint them.

Chapter 2—The Paolini Family Welcomes Maggie

Once Maggie exited the plane, there had been a warm, hospitable looking group of people holding up a sign that said "Margaret Jane Simpson" on it. These were the people she had been told about.

"Oh, Maggie ! It's so magnificent to finally meet you !", the mother, Sophia said, tenderly hugging her and kissing her. She met her host father, Franco, her younger sisters and brother, Aria, Alegra, and Armando. Armando was the youngest, and the shyest, but she got along with them well at the moment she met them. She would have to get settled in with them as soon as she could, but she could already tell she was going to adore Tuscany.

Tuscany was rather quaint, but it was very charming. It was even more endearing and lovely than the movie _Under the Tuscan Sun_ had portrayed it. She was just getting to know the city and those who lived in it. It wasn't Springfield, but she was adapting to everything easier than she thought she would. Culture shock hadn't hit her quite yet, but when it did, she bounced back from it quite rapidly.

She went to bed by her window and went to sleep to the soothing sounds of someone playing a distant acoustic guitar. She had already taken a few pictures, and she plenty of digital film to be used. It would be a long trip after all, and she couldn't wait to document all of it on camera. But she didn't know romance existed in her forecast.

Chapter 3—Is That You, Gino ?

When she came to the University for the first time, she went to all of her classes without much trouble and then went to lunch at the cafeteria. Amongst all the other students, she saw one that looked faintly familiar. He had a shock of red hair that stood out like a sore thumb. Most of the other students either were raven-haired or perhaps even blonde or brunette. He was probably one of the few redheads there.

"Gino ?", she thought to herself, feeling her pulse quicken. It had been a long time since she had seen him. Even as an infant, she had a bit of a crush on him. He had swept her off of her feet in that waltz, which she wasn't expecting. However, at that age, she shouldn't have even known what a crush was let alone romantic love. Yet, love is a mysterious element, and it moves as it wills.

Maggie walked up to Gino, straightening her school uniform. She addressed him politely, in perfect Italian.

"Gino Terwilliger ?", she questioned. He turned around to meet her eyes with his. He resembled his father, but had his mother Francesa's violet eyes.

"Maggie ? Is that _you_ ?", he answered, as surprised as she was. He was impressed with how beautiful she had become. It was like she had blossomed overnight into an earthly goddess. It was like Athena had become real and shown himself to him.

"Yes, it's me, silly ! I have missed you ! I didn't think I'd ever see you again.", she said hugging him. The other students made a few catcalls and he gave them serious glances as well as a slight sneer.

"I missed you too, dear. We will have to catch up, you and I.", he said, feeling his heart rate increase. He thought it was impossible to still love her after all this time, but as the adage goes, "absence makes the heart grow fonder".

After school, Gino met Maggie in an old villa that was full of activity. The two of them found someplace less crowded and started chatting with each other.

"What about your father ?", Maggie said, the question seeming very awkward. She hadn't meant for it to come out, but Gino didn't mind. He was holding her hand tenderly in his and smiling gently at her, with smitten eyes.

"Papa ? Oh, he has changed. He overcame his wont of murderous intent. Mother is well, too, getting along quite tremendously. Father is now in a theatre troupe and that keeps him occupied. Mother helps with costumes, make-up and lighting. Sometimes I even perform with them. I suppose you could say I come from a thespian family.", Gino said, laughing. She wished she could tell her family now they didn't have to worry about the Terwilligers, but she was afraid of becoming involved with them any further. The problem now was that she was terribly in love with him and couldn't see herself with anyone else _but_ Gino. Why must love be so awfully cruel at times ?

Chapter 4—First Kiss

Gino had asked Maggie about how she had been spending time in America before she had come to Tuscany. She told him everything that had been happening and he laughed heartily again. She loved hearing him laugh; it was like music to her ears. He still had his hand clasping hers and smiling sweetly at her. His angelic smile made her heart beat increase, even though she didn't want to admit it. That love she had experienced so long ago, it was stronger than it had ever been.

"I'm so pleased you can stay here for a while. Perhaps we can get to know each other better. I already like you so very much, Margaret.", Gino said, his Italian lyrical. She wanted to look away from his light violet eyes, but she was drawn closer into them.

She blushed lightly and giggled girlishly, brushing down her skirt and turning her eyes towards her shoes. He moved closer to her, taking her chin lovingly into his hand and pulling her into his arms and bringing her lips to his. There was a gentle breeze rustling their hair as they kissed. Maggie had never been kissed before and it was a sensation she couldn't put into words. Her heart felt as if it had burst in joy. She had never been this happy, save for the time her older sister got married and had children.

"Margaret…", Gino said, almost as if he were saying a sacred prayer.

"What is it, Gino ?", Maggie said, lost in the moment of having been kissed by her long-time lover.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I've never felt like this before, and I never want it to end !", Gino said, standing up on the side of the small brick wall that overlooked some of the small villa. He sang to her in Italian and helped her off of the wall as he waltzed with her, just like they had when they were young. Even then she could remember the faint smell of musk that tantalized her nostrils. It nearly made her drunk, and she brought her head softly into his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"I love you too, and I would be honored to be your girlfriend, dear Gino.", she said, merrily.

"You've made me very happy, Margaret…But sadly, I have to go. My parents will worry if I am not home by the appointed hour.", Gino said, pecking her on the cheek.

His strong, but silken hand left hers and she watched him run as fast as his legs could carry him back home. She placed her hand unknowingly over her heart. It felt as if it would beat right out of her chest. Scary though the feeling was, it was exhilarating, and she too, never wanted that feeling to end.

Chapter 5—Sit-down with the Terwilliger Family

After midterms were over and spring break had begun, Gino wanted Lisa to attend a good, old-fashioned "sit-down". She had heard about these sit-downs before and they often brought about images of unsuspecting people who "knew something they weren't supposed to" getting "whacked". She shook that notion completely out of her thoughts. It was too stereotypical and general. Besides, Robert and Francesca wouldn't want to hurt her, right ?

"Buona sera, piccola Maggie." (1), Robert said in flawless and marvelous Italian.

"Buona sera, Signore Terwilliger." (2), Maggie said, curtsying politely. So far, everything was going along swimmingly. That is until Gino made his announcement.

"Father, I want to marry this woman. I don't know anyone who could make my life more fulfilled than she.", Gino said, stroking her hand gently. She nearly spat out her wine but swallowed in time so she wasn't choked.

"Gino ?", she whispered to him, blushing furiously. Gino smiled magnanimously in return, fishing out a whopper of a diamond ring to present to her. She didn't even know what to say, other than she would marry him…But she would have to let her family know.

The only problem now was, what if they didn't approve of her marrying into the Terwillger clan ?

The "sit-down" had gone extremely well. Robert and Francesca had been impressed by Margaret's ladylike behavior, her polite attitude, congeniality and her nobility. What Gino had said about his parents was true. They had forgotten about their vendetta against the Simpson family which left them in the clear. Apparently, Gino too hadn't inherited his father's mania, thank heaven. But it still came down to the line; Maggie had to make the gauche call to her parents about the good tidings she bore.

Whether the Simpson family would approve of Gino or not, bothered her.

Chapter 6—Video Phone from Tuscany

Maggie finally decided to phone her parents and see how they were doing. She could see Bart on the couch snoozing as usual, looking a little pudgy with Snowball two resting on his belly. SLH (3) was sleeping at the side of the couch, looking unassuming and peaceful. When the phone call came in, Bart yawned, and turned to answer it.

He saw Maggie's face on the screen and yelled up to his mother.

"Hey, mom ! Maggie's on the phone. She's calling from Tuscany !", Bart exclaimed, his voice full of joviality. Marge answered the phone, and just then Homer pulled in to the driveway.

"Sweetie-pie, could you hold for a moment. Dad just came home and I want him to come and talk to you too.", Marge said, putting the conversation on hold for a bit. Margaret was so pleased to have the family back together. She was hoping maybe Lisa could join in as well. With the new technology of the 21st century, there was no limit to what could be done with a phone, let alone how many people could talk at the same time.

Marge _had_ been able to add Lisa and her family to the conversation, much to Maggie's delight. Now it was a true family affair.

"I know you're all pleased as punch that I've been able to call in the first place. Tuscany has been ravishing. There is no end to the beauty this place holds. Don't worry, I've taken plenty of pictures. I've been excelling in all of my classes, but…I don't know when I will be coming home to America.", Maggie said, with a bit of morose in her tone.

"What do you mean, honey ?", Homer inquired.

"Daddy, I'm going to get married to Gino Terwilliger.", Margaret said, with a sudden burst of confidence and a flush of pink visible in her cheeks.

"Terwilliger ?! No way, man…You are _not_ going to marry into that family of freakazoids !", Bart said, becoming aggravated.

"BART ! You don't know, they might have changed…", Marge said, trying to be supportive of her youngest daughter.

"We'll give your lover boy a chance, but if he lays a hand on you, so help me…", Homer said, making a fist. She knew her father wasn't joking. He'd be the type to sooner shoot someone dead between the eyes if they even _looked_ at her cross-eyed.

"Thank you. The wedding isn't until the coming year, after I graduate. I want to live in Tuscany for a while, but when Gino and I have enough money, we will return to America to be with you. Gino told me he'd go anywhere I went, and I know he meant what he said with every fiber of his being.", Maggie said.

"We're so happy for you !", Marge said, her eyes becoming teary. Bart, though unresponsive, smiled sweetly. He was a sucker for happy endings, even though he didn't want her anywhere near the Terwilligers. Perhaps they would soon change their tune once they met the rest of the family ? Heavens only knew.

Chapter 7—Maggie's Big Fat Italian Wedding

At the end of the year after graduation, Gino had decided to hold the wedding to his bride-to-be, Maggie Josephine Simpson. To be honest, she was a little uneasy, but everything was going as planned so her nerves were calmed slightly.

Maggie was being fitted for her elegant gown by the seamstresses. She had chosen it herself and no one had seen her do so except for herself and the seamstresses. Everyone was going to be surprised when they saw her promenade down the aisle.

Gino stood at the altar with the bridesmaids and his groomsmen fiddling around with his lilac tie nervously. Bob looked at his son and a tear trickled down his face. The wedding hadn't even begun yet, and he was all verklempt. (4) Gino didn't mind though, since seeing his parents so jubilant. He was keen on seeing Maggie in her gown for the first time, and was waiting for her with bated breath.

As Maggie came down the aisle, everyone gasped gently in awe at how spellbinding she looked in her wedding gown. There was some iridescent white fabric in the lace surrounding her arms and composing her ethereal veil. She seemed to float down the aisle in that dress, and she felt like a princess more so than ever.

Gino's heart rate sped when he saw her coming toward him. She stood by his side and his gloved hand entered hers, and they gazed at each other, in somewhat of a daze. The preacher didn't have to reawaken them to reality since they repeated their lines flawlessly.

"Now you may kiss your bride.", the preacher said in a wise, but warm voice.

Dipping her slightly in his arm, Gino kissed her with a fiery passion that left her breathless.

Soon as they had kissed and began walking back down the aisle, the partying had begun. Gifts of all shapes and sizes had been left for the bride and groom and everyone was enjoying themselves. Bart had noticed that the Terwillgers had changed and had gotten the courage to speak to his "tormentor" once more.

"Mr. Terwilliger ?", he said, in a slightly shaky voice.

"Please, Bart. Call me Bob.", Robert retorted, chortling lightly.

"About all those times in the past…I am sorry.", Bart said, his hand behind his head.

"No need to apologize, dear boy. The past is dead and gone. You have nothing to worry about. We're friends.", Robert said. Bart never would've thought he would hear those words from his nemesis. Robert patted Bart on the back; a nonverbal reassurance that he had meant what he said. Robert had no intentions of doing what he had in the past. He had found his passion: acting. That's what he was going to stick to, and that was that.

As the day went on, the guests began to leave and Margaret and Gino were the only ones left. They had gone out to the deck to listen to the sounds of the sea. Gino had all but taken off everything, save his underwear and gone out to see to frolic.

"Maggie, I know the sea is beckoning you to join her !", he said, his voice full of such childlike joy. She came to play along with him and they fell into the sand together.

They made love for a while and fell asleep near the beach until it became light. Quickly, Gino got dressed, took the sleepy Maggie in his arms. He covered her with her dress to keep her warm from the slight chill. He took them to what would become their home soon, seeing as they would be employed within a few days. Softly he lay her on the bed and covered her with a sheet. He sighed gently as he gazed at her; so beautiful in repose. He kissed her forehead softly and let her sleep.

Chapter 8—Back To America, Baby !

Once Gino and Maggie had the money to come back to America and find a suitable home they did. Maggie was 3-weeks pregnant and showing a little bit. She wasn't sure what the baby was, but Gino was beside himself. He couldn't _wait_ to be a father. He just went on and on and on about the little bambino (5) and didn't really stop. He and Maggie wanted the little one to be a surprise, so when they had an ultrasound, the doctors kept the gender of the baby a secret.

Lisa was probably more excited than even _Gino_ was if that was possible. Her children were so happy Auntie Maggie was having a baby and they were preparing for a baby shower. Everything was on the up and up for the Terwilliger family in Springfield.

They had good jobs (and fairly well paying), a technological marvel of a home, a little baby on the way, and a new family dog, that was a Bishon Frize named Pearl.

Gino had gone through a lot of trouble to become an American citizen, but he could still speak fluent Italian. He could also speak fairly good Spanish if need be, and that came in handy from time to time. He hoped the baby could hear his mother tongue through the womb. Perhaps he was learning it now by hearing it spoken so often. No one really knew, but he was eager to see what the baby would look like once he or she was born.

It was nearly time for Maggie to give birth and she was sweating profusely. Everyone in the entire family had come for this precious occasion, but it was almost too much attention for little Maggie. She supposed maybe because she had been the "baby" of the family herself that she was getting all of this attention. Gino held her hand in the delivery room and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I am with you. I am not going to leave you, Principesa. (6)", he vowed, his eyes calming her. In the birthing pool, there were doctors surrounding her, telling her when to push and letting her relax to allow her to have time to get more strength to birth her child. With one final push, a wail was heard. A little girl with red curly hair was wrapped in a light pastel yellow blanket and given to her mother.

"Oh my heavens…She's so adorable !", Lisa said, adoring her little niece. Joshua and Laura looked at their little niece as well, saying "Awww" in unison.

"What's her name ?", Laura questioned, inquisitively.

"Sasha Marie.", Maggie said. Gino's eyes watered tenderly as he was given his daughter for the first time.

"That is my Tia's (7) name.", he said, remembering only recently she had passed away. She would be honored Maggie had remembered her so fondly.

"That is a lovely name, Auntie Maggie.", Joshua said, grinning at his little niece. She had stopped her wailing and begun to calm down as soon as Gino had rocked her back and forth. Sasha was far too adorable for words. One thing was for certain, she was going to be tummy kissed within an inch of her life within reach of anyone in the Simpson family or Terwilliger clan alike.

Epilogue 

Pearl, not used to babies, oddly enough got along with Sasha the moment she was brought home. The two were fast friends and played as often as they could together. Oddly enough the two grew together, though Sasha was the one growing taller by the day, it seemed. She took after her father's side of the family when it came to the "tall" gene.

Every so often, Maggie and Gino would take Sasha back to Tuscany to see the family during Christmas and send calls back home to an eager family. Bart had finally gotten an apartment as well as a pretty descent part-time job. The Simpsons were suffering slightly from "empty-nest" syndrome, but it didn't last. The grandkids, Joshua, Laura and Sasha kept them very busy. Yet, they never complained about it. Those grandkids were spoiled rotten and the family reunions were anything but dull. Yet, that was the way things always were, and that would never change.

The End

1." Buona sera, picolla Maggie."—Good evening, little Maggie

2. "Buona sera, Signore Terwillger."—Good evening, Mister Terwilliger

3. SLH—Santa's Little Helper

4. Verklempt—Yiddish for "all choked up, emotional"

5. Bambino—Baby, little one (usually boy)

6. Principesa—Princess

7. Tia (Pronounced "Zia")—Aunt, and similarly it is the same word in Spanish


End file.
